Purple Feathered Earing
by rosethorn200
Summary: Before their mother was even burried in the ground twins Shiro and Ichigo are dragged into the goverment to be trained, one as a fighter the other a thinker. What those oh so nice people didn't count on was Shiro's escape. Now Shiro's back and ready to get his brother, and being trained by the people who have him is bonus. And lets not forget about Aizen and his plans for Ichigo AU
1. Chapter 1

Angry, I guess that's what I should feel right now, but I just…..don't….I feel more like a used rag slowly falling apart rather than one of the metal scrubbers that rust and untangle and end up cutting people's hands as they wash their plates and pots.

If Shiro saw me right now he would have a cow and maybe he'd lay an egg just because he was that freaked out. Thinking that made me smile for the first time in a long time, but I guess all of this is what being locked in a white room under government supervision for half of my eighteen years in life can do to a guy. I don't see how those guards, Renji, Rukia, and that crazy guy with the green and white pinstripe outfit can deal with this every day, but I guess it has to do with being able to talk to someone. I don't even remember the sound of my own voice, even if I wanted to it would do more harm than good seeing as how these guards would shoot first and ask questions later. That made me smile too, must be a good omen. They have been on high alert ever since my twin brother, Shiro, escaped 'on his own' which is impossible, I had to help him. That's why we were here, he's the fight, and I'm the flight. Don't take that as me saying I can't fight. I can hold my own in a brawl; I just prefer my thoughts, that's how he got out. I thought it trough explained it to him in simple terms and the next day he was gone without a scratch on him.

I was going to go with him, but other things came up. Some guys Aizen, Gin, and Tousen started setting up high intelligence hostage situations without them even being there and I had to go and walk the guys on the ground trough it step by step. It's laughable that grown men dragged an eleven year old to walk them trough bombs. Then again not all these guys are bright and none of them can compare to my mom and how brilliant she was. She was light hearted as well, but all of those are bitter sweet memories, Shiro and I didn't even get to go to her funeral, we were just dragged down here. I was trained to use an extra 15% of my brain and Shiro…well I don't know what they put him through, just that he looked a whole lot crazier and buff then when I had last seen him.

Some people believe that if you lock a child up and shelter them from the world, their innocence is preserved, but that can't be the case, when you are locked up you always worry about what happens next and how if there was a fire of earthquake you would be safe. Honestly I'm probably a whole lot purer than most of the people here and my brother, however I am no innocent, just a bit lost and lonely…Just one Ichigo Kurosaki.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%%$

Hi~ I'm rosethorn200 pleasure to have you reading my story, each review gets you 200 more words in the next chapter and one more day off the seven day wait time. So if I get seven reviews today then the next chapter comes out tomorrow. Also, I'm not sure if I want this to be a romance or not, next chapter is where Shiro is and what's goin on with him and how well he's getting along with Aizen. So you also can say if you want Shiro with or against Aizen, I can cater to both please review so that I know what YOU want.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, people reviewed, that makes me happy, like really happy, happy enough to make this chapter twice as long as the last one, it's still short but it's longer. Sorry for errors but I can't spell and the computer can only do so much. Since there are only a few reviews I'm going to respond. :D

IchigoMoonCutter: sorry I guess I left too much out and it confused peoples, Ichigo doesn't remember how his voice sounded because after his brother escaped he was placed in solitary confinement because they don't want Shiro finding out where he is, and Shiro didn't get Ichigo because Ichigo wasn't where he was going to be when they met up and Shiro only had a short amount of time to get out so he left Ichigo behind . Also, even if Ichigo had had a choice, I think he would have chosen to save people rather than himself.

XerXesWolf: Yaaaaayyyyy I update now, I like it too.

JanusTheUnlucky7: It's not the next day, but sooner than I thought I would, hopes you didn't wait too long.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiro had been on the run from these weak ass government fails for the last couple years and if he had any less control, the guy laying in a puddle of blood would be dead not close to it, but he had held back, if only to find out where these guys new base was. After all his brother was still there and Shiro had no intention of letting those government simpletons hold his brother, not after everything he had been trough because of those people, speaking of which this fucker thought he was getting off easy.

"I said where's yer new base?" Shiro repeated in a slow growl letting his smile light up his face.

"And I said, I'm not tellin runaways like you" the man growled back. This man was a small guy and part of the stealth force…not that he was stealthy, Shiro had heard all of them coming from miles away.

"Pity" Shiro muttered as he stabbed his knife into the man's junction over his elbow much like many of the men chasing after him had done with their sterile needles and weird colored liquids. Said man screamed and began sobbing, not the most slightly thing but Shiro needed information.

"Let me put it to you a different way" Shiro said leaning down next to the man. "If you tell me where it is, I'll go inside and try to save my brother, and maybe get caught and restrained all because you had the brains to tell me, so do it" Shiro said, maybe he was being so mean because of the extremely hot coffee that stupid woman had given him after thrusting her 'stuff' his way had made his mouth sore, or maybe it was the fact that at the bottom of his cup was her number…stupid women, how did his brother ever deal with them…then again they were only nine when said women were only silly girls. Good thing the man decided to talk or Shiro might have stabbed him quite a few more times before letting him die because of his irritation.

"America, Alaska, in a small town" the man murmured and Shiro brought the knife out of his arm and down on his neck, if only out of mercy.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiro HATED planes, despite the fact that he had never been on one, he still hated them. People came up with these statistics, and maybe Ichigo understood them, but he sure as hell didn't. Plus they looked stupid and currently he was stuck between this guy with extremely blue hair and another with pink. If that wasn't enough there was a screaming kid behind him, the only good thing about this was the fact that the kid was kicking the blue haired guy's chair and not his. As if on cue the blue haired guy snarled and shouted at the kid's parents about being responsible or else.

"Awwww, Grimmjow, don't like kids?" the pink haired guy teased, so they knew each other…THEN WHY THE HELL WAS HE IN THE MIDDLE?!

"Shut up or I'll rip apart one of your freaky experiments" snarled this Grimmjow guy.

"How 'bout if you talk trough me one more time I rip out both of your vocal cords and shove them down the other's throat" Shiro muttered lowly and slightly sadistically. The reactions were priceless, Grimmjow and narrowed his eyes but his body had shifted away from him, and the pink haired guy…was he even a guy…he had a girly hair cut and his eyes said female…but it's voice was male…ah genders but anyway, the pinky had moved against the arm of the chair and was watching him with a mix of interest and fear, freak.

"Would you rather we talked to you?" Grimmjow asked obviously over his initial shock.

"Nah, go back to threatening kids or somethin" Shiro said with an air of dismissal enjoying the confused look that passed over his face. Lucky for Shiro the plane announcer said they would be leaving now and after that the plane erupted with chatter, however his cart was filled with a thick silence that left Shiro sleepy.

"Szayel" the pink haired thing said holding a gloved hand out to Shiro.

"Shiro, ex-government experiment" Shiro said shaking his hand, he heard Grimmjow snort behind him.

When he was off the plane Shiro felt eyes on him, Shiro felt a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as he walked slowly towards a group of tourists, like the silly stealth force would risk an international incident. Suddenly he felt a set of hands grab him from behind and propel him towards the exit. The second he was outside he pulled a knife from the entrance, he had someone stash one there for him, and lashed out at whoever it was behind him. The guy was lucky Shiro had seen his annoyingly blue hair or the guy wouldn't have gotten off with a mere flesh wound.

"Chill out snowflake" the guy said holding his hands up.

"What the fuck man, I might have sliced you opened" Shiro growled checking around him for those stealth force guys, but they must better than the ones he was used to because he couldn't see them anywhere.

"Grimmjow you better have a good reason for this" said someone from behind him. Shiro turned but kept all his senses trained on Grimmjow, after all he hadn't even heard the guy come up behind him.

"He had a couple of suites on his tail, I just helped out" Grimmjow said. In the mean time Shiro was going over all his options seeing as these guys had a large car, there were three of them standing near the car, one fox looking dude with white hair and pale skin with his eyes closed, then there was this African looking dude with glasses, and to top it off there was brown haired guy whose eyes were currently looking Shiro over.

"Don't see how that's any of your business" Shiro said making a move to walk around Grimmjow but instead there was a grinning Szayel was there to grab his arm and drag him over to the guys at the car, stupid thing was stronger than Shiro had originally thought.

"He said he was an experiment, can I keep him?" Szayel asked keeping his eyes on the brown haired guy who had apparently finished assessing him.

"I don't see why, you have lots of 'pets' already" the African looking guy said with a tone of dismissal.

"I don't see why not" said the brown haired guy moving to get into the car with everyone filing in after him, including Shiro.

'Ichigo, the second I save your sorry ass, I'm going to kill you and escape from jail just to go laugh over your grave about this.' Shiro silently promised glaring out the window of the huge car.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness, so many people favorite and followed this story, it makes me all happy inside. Well anyway, here's an update in Ichigo's POV.

In response,

IchigoMoonCutter: Yay, glad I got you to at least smile.

JanusTheUnlucky7: No, that's not what I had in mind when I put that part in there, but it's a brilliant idea and I think I'm going to make use of it…maybe it's Gin's new idea of a joke or Aizen keeping tabs on his agents, I don't know but tell me what you think about it.

kittywitchy: I shall *insert dorky grin here*

Ichigo starred up at the white ceiling as he had been doing for the past…well he didn't know how long but he was pretty sure it was a long time since his back was cramping up plus he had heard the guards switch shifts a few times. So needless to say he was shocked when his door was suddenly swung opened to reveal Urahara in his grinning glory. "Kurosaki" said man exclaimed grinning like a madman and walking over to him, "please stand and follow me." Ichigo stood popping his back as he did so and followed the man out into and down the white washed halls and towards a dark room at the end of the hall. When he was younger Ichigo used to be scared of these hallways and would move closer to the person walking him down them, although it always varied who it was, Ichigo remembered one time there was a nice guy with white hair who gave him a lot of sweets and snacks while smiling and telling him about anything that popped into his head. However after a time when Ichigo started growing out of his childlike features the people who escorted him got less and less kind, the only one who was still nice who walked with them was this probably insane man who was walking with him right now…and maybe that creepy purple haired woman with the Cheshire grin. Once they entered the room Ichigo was lead over to a white table where he was asked to lay down if only out of formality.

"Have you experienced any seemly random headaches in the last twenty-four hours" asked a loud and annoying voice of Kurotsuchi, the man behind all the experiments and needles that wreaked havoc on his body and mind, not like he could do anything about that. Ichigo shook his head no and laid across the chair. "Very well, we will now begin the usual process, if there should be any sudden excruciating pain, scream" Kurotsuchi said and looked over to the tec. guy to begin. Ichigo felt his head go fuzzy and his eyes close slowly as he went to his own safe zone while the crazy government scientists pocked around his head. His safety zone was a large sideways building that he vaguely recognized as the office building his mother used to work in when there was still happiness and sunlight in his life, however with time memories fade so what he had was only a twisted wisp of what used to be.

Hours later Ichigo awoke in the dark lab mentally; however his body was still sedated so he couldn't move. "I just don't see what you plan to do with him, his brother escaped so we don't have someone with the special training to go through with the missions they were going to be given." Ichigo heard Renji say in his usual loud fourth coming way.

"Of course you don't, you lack vision and baseline intelligence, all you are is a muscle man so do your job or you can be my new toy" Kurotsuchi snapped.

"I agree with Renji" Yamamoto said, his controlled but strong voice resonating throughout the room, and if Ichigo could have moved he would have flinched along with all the others in the room.

"Sir, I would like to report that one of my men was subjected to torture and gave away the location of our base to the other brother" Soi Fon stated in her robotic manner and Ichigo could almost see her kneeling before Yamamoto.

"Very well then, I see that the only option would be to kill the boy and move on" the creepy man who wore a bucked over his head stated…where they all in here?

"No, we already have him after us for his brother, if we have him after us for his brother's life then we may as well just kill ourselves to escape everything he'll subjugate us to" Urahara's voice cut in coolly.

"I must say the inferior being is correct, also if he comes to us we may have a chance to catch him and detain him again, maybe even convince his brother that we are the good guys and then use that to control the other" Kurotsuchi called out loudly.

"Speaking of which, don't you have to go check his vitals?" a childish cool, calm, and controlled voice asked.

"Indeed, excuse me" Kurotsuchi stated in a loud voice and Ichigo heard a door close. Wait what; he was in this room so why would Kurotsuchi have to leave this room to come to this room. It was something he would have to think about later because the others started talking again.

"Sir, the boy will not just trust us" Soi Fon said speaking the minds of everyone there.

"Indeed but we cannot just let him be either" the same childish voice said quietly.

"This will be discussed after we pack up camp and move" Yamamoto said in a voice that left no room for argument. Then Ichigo felt his mind fuzz over again and his body move like he was coming off the bottom of the pool and floating to the top.

When Ichigo opened his eyes he was still in his dark room, however there was no one there other than Kurotsuchi who had left the room earlier, of course he could have been just out that long when coming out of his sedated state but it just didn't add up to make sense no matter how he looked at it. He got no more time to worry over details because the door opened to reveal a smiling Urahara who motioned for Ichigo to get up and walk with him. Ichigo complied and followed said man down the hallway back to his whitewashed room.

"Here's our stop" the man announced standing in front of his room and setting his finger over the scanner and the door slid opened. Ichigo walked inside and the man followed and put his hand on Ichigo's back. "Well I'm off" the man stated taking his hand off the boy's back, however Ichigo felt a foreign weight where the man's hand used to be, Urahara continued to confuse the boy when he put his finger on the desk in the boy's desk and giving the boy a pointed look. "God's speed and safety" Urahara said as he walked out of the room. In the time it took for the door to close Ichigo had figured out what the man was doing, he was helping him escape, and Ichigo wasn't going to waist this chance. As the door finished closing Ichigo looked up to the blonde crazy man and gave him a real smile.

Ha, I gots a beta now so there shouldn't be too many more mistakes, however I don't have her contact info yet and I had this chapter finished so I'm just going to put this one up and the next ones can be betaed, well review please, it makes me happy and I'll respond even if it's nonsense. Also, I do these stories on Mondays and Wednesdays because I have Seminar class (Aka: Study hall) for an hour in a half and I publish it during this time so I put it up during school hours…I was wondering if I should wait until I get home to put it up or not, or if it even matters…I'm not sure so I'm going to leave that up to you guys, so tell me what you liked what you think and whatever else you randomly type.


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha, people like my story that makes me happy. Also people also are favoring this and following it and it makes me feel good, my other story in a different fandom had the same amount of reviews as this one has right now with nine chapters and this one only has three. Well as stated this makes me happy and also helps me feel good about my writing so I'm just going to respond and then stop talking until the end of this chapter.

JanusTheUnlucky7: Yeah it does so in a few chapters I'm going to do that, also the title comes from a long story made short by me saying that that was not going to be the name of this story however I let one of my friends post the first chapter because I had a class and she named the story that as a joke and now I'm trying to figure out a way to make this work with the story.

Booklover2526: Yeah, I just can't have him be all bad, also thinkin about how to add in Yoruichi in here. Ideas are welcomed.

Shiro was fuming silently, due to the fact that he had been not so quiet earlier and was now bound, gagged, and on threat to be sedated if he didn't 'shut the fricking hell up' as stated by a bleeding blue haired freak. The ride was uneventful after that - well if you call a few almost fist fights in a car over a kidnapped teen uneventful. However, Shiro's whole world came crumbling down when the man who had recently introduced himself as Aizen told everyone to be quiet so that he could hear the radio.

'And in other news, one Kurosaki Ichigo has been placed on the government's most wanted list as of two hours ago, when he escaped from jail. He is described as somewhat normal height, thin with a lean build, light brown eyes, and bright orange hair. He was last seen wearing a white t-shirt and light brown shorts,' the woman finished in a calm, clear voice. However, that was the polar opposite of what Shiro was feeling, startled and confused, not a polar bear's chance in hell that his brother had escaped from hostile government goons without help. Then again, the radio didn't say that he didn't have help.

"Why was that so important?" Grimmjow complained loudly.

"Looking for a reaction," Aizen said from the front seat, looking back at Shiro. Shiro didn't like that look at all, so he narrowed his eyes at the man and twisted his arms to catch the door handle, but before jumping out, he threw his back into an unsuspecting silver haired lunatic, and they both flew out, Shiro landing on the body of the other man.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~" said man called out loudly, but Shiro couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. He stood up, still gagged and bound, and after giving the man lying on the ground a quick glance over to make sure he didn't have to break anymore bones in the poor man's body, started walking off down the street, figuring that if Aizen had been gauging how he reacted, using his brain to give him distance was unexpected. However, that was a tad bit harder than Shiro felt like dealing with right now, so he just chose a random direction and started walking.

"Come back here and help me up, and I'll get you out of that bind," the man called out, his discomfort obvious. So Shiro turned around and smirked at the seemingly broken man and moved his hands out from behind his back, where they were previously bound, and then pulled the gag off his mouth and spit a few times to rid his mouth of the taste of whatever the cloth was originally used for.

"Don't need it," Shiro said with a shrug, turning to walk off again, only to suddenly find an unexpected weight on his back, making him fall forward.

"Let's say it was an offer you can't refuse," the man said from his position lying on top of him.

"Brilliant plan you got here, fall on the first guy you see and hope he can't get up," Shiro called out to the man on his back.

"My names Gin, if you feel like getting to know each other," the weight offered.

"Shiro, if you didn't already know," Shiro mumbled into concrete.

"What was Aizen looking for?" Gin asked.

"Don't know. Ask him," Shiro said, face still in the concrete. "Mind movin' even just a little bit so my body gets iron from food rather than street?" Shiro asked.

"No can do. You just threw me out of a moving car and bruised my ribs," Gin said in a mock-scolding tone. "Plus, you lied. If you didn't know what Aizen was looking for then you wouldn't have thrown me out of the car along with you."

"Don't flatter yourself. You were just my landing pad," Shiro growled, hoping to change the subject away from his brother… Then again, it wasn't in Gin's nature to just let something go.

"Awwww~ come on, you can tell me~" the man whined in his ear, but Shiro was saved by the sound of a car, and if he put his mind to it, Shiro could get out of any problem. He just let out a scream. That made the car stop, and after a dispute between the man sprawled across him and the man with a gun who had stopped the car, the weight moved off his back and up against the wall to escape the threat of the looming gun pointed at him. After that was taken care of, Shiro took off as fast as his legs would carry him in yet another random direction, for as long as his genetically altered stamina would hold out. About five hours later, he was in a city where he could blend in if he needed to and take off if a problem arose. That problem being the pink-haired crazy man who had just grabbed him up out of the airport parking lot and was going to run tests on him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"You are aware it's not nice to up and jump out of a moving car," Szayel said, glancing at his nails as he spoke.

"Was that a statement or a question? 'Cause it wasn't clear," Shiro said, making a move to go the opposite direction, only to have that option blocked by a smirking Grimmjow, and in little to no time he was surrounded by a bunch of strangers. _They had completely surrounded him!_

"I would like to start off by saying that I was going to offer you a hand in your brother's freedom," Aizen said from his place behind Grimmjow. "However, a few unknown factors have already beaten me to it, so I will offer you a hand in finding him if you help me in return."

"Too much work," Shiro responded. He heard a grunt of agreement from a guy with wavy brown hair, who was stand to the left of Aizen.

"I think you will find that it will be a snap for someone with your condition." Aizen's words said, 'Hey, come help me out, and I'll help you out in turn,' but his tone was saying 'Say yes, or I'll put a bullet through your head.'

"What brother?" Grimmjow asked, giving Shiro a good guess at his IQ score.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, first class hacker and thorn in my side," Aizen stated his eyes never leaving Shiro.

"What do you need me to do?" Shiro asked his eyes on Aizen but his senses trained on everyone standing around him.

"The people who held you have most likely already moved to a new base, and I need to know where; that's all. Think you can do it?" Aizen asked.

"Think you can find Ichi?" Shiro responded.

"Indeed."

"Then you got yourself a deal."

Reviews are encouraged and welcomed, flames are good for making light sources for my cave of solitude where I will be banished to if you post them. Also in the next chapter Ichigo in Canada trying to figure out what's going on especially since he's Japanese by origin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so Ichigo is in Canada or as my Werewolf would say, Not America Yet. Yoruichi comes in and is her usual self I hope, tell me if I got this off, and Ichigo still doesn't speak. Also tell me if you think Ichigo should talk at all, my friend says that I should leave him mute and I was all like 'b…but I don't want to do that to Ichigo' and she was all like 'well ask other people what they want' so now I'm asking.

JanusTheUnlucky7: YES, I'm glad you got who I was referring to, I was worried about being vague.

Booklover2526: Me too, hope you enjoy this chappy, also I like your name.

Zero infection: I'm glad you think so.

Luna Takamarie: Only a day after you exploded or popped, not sure. Hope you're done regenerating and dare I say that was a Doctor Who reference?

Ichigo felt like his legs were burning and his lungs had given out, his ears stung from the cool morning air, unless it was evening and the sun was in the wrong part of the sky. He had been running for a good hour now, and he had started at a quick pace that had quickly become walking and his brain thinking that he was still running and the lack of exercise or anything strenuous for as long as he had been locked up...it was irking to say the least. Plus he had no idea where he was.

There were just some signs he couldn't read because of the weird lettering that said something like 'Canada National Forest' and 'Beware of Bears' that meant nothing to him because he was born and raised in Japan and then annoyingly white rooms. The teen was so caught up in his thoughts he had failed to notice the soft patter of footsteps behind him and the lithe forms of the stealth force darting through the Canada National Forest. Just as they were about to pounce, a black cat attacked their faces and their howls of pain and rage brought the teen out of his stupor long enough for him to notice the men, and in a few moments he was taking off again faster than he had started an hour before. However, he only got a few steps before strong arms grabbed him and he was being held to a well-developed chest and purple hair was in his face. "Ya' know, the signs say bears, but what they mean is Yoruichi-sama," the woman said, and all the stealth force members being mauled by a cat could do was stare. Ichigo would have as well if he could see the woman restraining him, but he could not so he just deadpanned and went with it.

Then after giving the stealth force members a wink the, woman took off, Ichigo in arms, and cat bounding after her. After a long amount of time the woman stopped and deposited the petrified teen of the ground. Ichigo looked up and was slightly taken aback because now he was pretty sure he was in not Japan, but India, from the look of this woman and her black skin. "As I'm sure you have figured out you're not in Japan anymore, but you're in Canada, just north of that crazy state that we bombed a couple years back," the woman said, giving Ichigo a toothy grin that made him want to take off and hide, this woman was clearly mad.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" the woman demanded. Ichigo just shook his head. After all it had been a while since he had used his voice, and the woman most certainly wasn't speaking Japanese, but rather that language that the guards used outside his room, thinking that if they spoke a different language he wouldn't understand them. They were right, but Ichigo, being his brilliant self, figured that what they were saying was worth hiding and that made it worth knowing. Thus he had learned the strange language that they used by picking up bits and pieces from their conversations and gotten to know the language off of that. That meant he could understand it, not speak and write it, plus it hadn't been worth decoding and it was just about the women they liked. "Well, if you can understand what I'm saying it's a great jump in the right direction," the woman mused out loud, then grinned and said, "I am Yoruichi-sama. If you call me anything else, I'll fling you so far you may wake up on the moon." Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at her as she continued. "And this," she said, pointing to the cat, "is Lord Cat. Call him anything else and he'll claw your face off." She started off and glanced over her shoulder as if asking if he was coming, so he begrudgingly got up and followed the woman through the woods as she talked nonsense about whatever popped into her head.

They were in the Yoruichi's home now. At a glance around, he could tell who sent the woman to get him, not that the way they both had the same insane smile hadn't been a good clue. There were pictures of Urahara and Yoruichi all around the home and there were a few trophies for fighting and fencing as well as anything else the woman felt took up space, but Ichigo also got this weird feeling that the lack of space was making up for something else, like filling up your empty box of chocolates from your ex full of hard candy to forget about what it symbolized. But as a rule he didn't ask or even give off an indication that he wanted to know if only to be polite to the woman whose cat had saved him earlier that day.

"You want any tea?" the woman questioned, not even bothering to glance over her shoulder. Ichigo just shook his head, not wanting to drink anything at the moment. After a few seconds a cold cup of lemonade was pressed into his hand. "I said I'd make sure you didn't get caught and that you wouldn't die of starvation or hunger because you were no longer hooked up to feeding tubes," Yoruichi said, her voice taking on a serious tone. Ichigo just nodded and took small sips from the drink in his hand, feeling how it rushed coldly through his body. After she was satisfied he wasn't going to die, Yoruichi grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a room and slammed the door behind him. "That's your room, if there are any problems, let me know, but right now I demand you go to sleep. And if you dare to argue with Yoruichi-sama, she will sedate you and then laugh about it with her cat, so go to bed." Ichigo listened to the woman walk away and he allowed a smile to grace his lips, she seemed nice enough, but the language she spoke to him didn't sound Indian, and the words on the signs didn't either, now that he started to think about it, so….where on earth was he?

Ichigo doesn't know about the 'crazy state' Japan bombed a few years back because he was locked up so…yeah if that confused anyone. On a personal note, I tested out of my Geometry E.O.C on Tuesday and now only have to take my ACA final…joy. I probably won't update for about a week and my Beta has tests as well.

Next chapter should have something to do with Shiro going with Aizen to his 'base' and Grimmjow having a fit about Nel being there and then other Espada madness.

Review if u got something to say.


	6. Chapter 6

*Eye twitch* there were an uneven number of chapters so my annoying ability to be unable to leave anything uneven made me write this chapter so thank the uneven number, now for responses. Oh yeah, in the first 24-hours of posting the least chapter, I got over five reviews so super smiley face, I said that too and my werewolf asked me if I was ok…which I was…oh right responses.

JanusTheUnlucky7: meh, not quite madness just…well not quite madness.

IchigoMoonCutter: I'm glad I made her funny.

Booklover2526: Why thank you, well here's another chapter to be joyous about.

BokaniBob: Yes thank goodness, now I can make chapters longer when he gets comfortable speaking again.

Bookgal7: why thanks, hope you kept reading after chapter 2.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiro was sitting in a fairly well furnished, but not-so-comfortable, room with the same little kid who was kicking Grimmjow's seat sitting next to him on a loveseat while they waited for either Aizen to come and have a talk with him about how this whole process would go, Szayel to come in and drag him out for some experiments, or Gin to come in and have a 'chat' with him about the man's experience after Shiro had left him… That chat would probably end up with knives being drawn, curses aimed at each other's family, or a mix of both. "What are ya thinkin' 'bout?" the kid asked, looking at him with big eyes.

"The many ways I can die here, depending on who walks through that door first," Shiro answered, "you?"

"How much candy I can fit in ma mouth at once," the kid responded, drool hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

"How much did ya end up with?" Shiro asked, more out of automatic reaction than interest.

"Over five fists full!" the kid responded, looking dreamy. "That's how much Creepy-Fox said I'd get if I followed the blue-haired guy around for a week." Shiro's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Should the guy come here to 'chat' with him, he could get Grimmjow to help him out if any problems occurred, SCORE.

Shiro had no more time to think about it because the door opened to reveal one smiling Szayel with injection needle in hand. "I drew the short straw, so I get to visit first," it called out. Shiro still wasn't sure about gender. He made a move to get up, but the kid jumped off the chair and latched onto Szayel's arm with her teeth. Then there was screaming about rabies and other diseases that the kid could have, and, after that, blood as he had pulled her off. An irritated, dead-looking guy walked in, slamming a fist over Szayel's head, so hard the poor guy passed out. He politely asked Shiro and Nel, the kid, to go talk with Aizen in his private quarters because Szayel had run out of his appointed time. THANK WHATEVER GOD WAS WATCHING OVER HIM.

"That looked like it hurt," he said as he walked down the hall with the kid, dead guy leading the way.

"It did, now it hurts to talk because my jaw was opened for so long~" the kid complained.

"It was funny, though," Shiro said, manic smile on his face; the kid returned it, just a little more innocently.

"Yeah, silly guy thought I had rabies but rabies can only be transferred by smelling another thing," the kid laughed, obviously not the brightest bulb in the pack, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Here we are," dead guy offered, opening the door and motioning a hand for them to enter. The two of them walked in, the door shutting behind them.

"Ah, Shiro, please come have a seat," Aizen offered, motioning to the seat in front of him. Shiro made a move to walk over to the seat, but the kid suddenly grabbed onto his leg and refused to let go. So after a helpless look at Aizen, the man chuckled and grabbed a lollipop out of his desk drawer and waved it in front of the kid. It obviously did not have the desired reaction because the kid just looked at it and went back to nuzzling her nose against Shiro's leg. So after a lot of silent conversation between the two males, Shiro and Aizen just stood there and talked.

"They will most likely not leave the state, seeing as how they have built up so many connections here, so the best way to go about this would be looking at anything that could be related to them," Aizen said in a quick, contemplative tone. "However, I do not have anywhere near the amount of brain power to do that, as you may have noticed." Shiro nodded in agreement. After all, if Nel had been following Grimmjow around for a month, and the first time he noticed her was on a plane coming back to the States because she was kicking his chair, it was was pretty sad. "That is why we will find your brother first, seeing as how he will be able to look at all the data and give us a good estimate on where they are, and we will work from there." At this point, Aizen looked to Shiro for anything he might want to add in. When he saw that there was none, he glanced at his watch and smirked. "Now I do believe Gin wanted to speak with you," was the only thing he said as he turned and walked back over to his desk, waving Shiro out as he spoke.

After dragging his numb leg, with a still leach like Nel holding on, out of the room, Shiro was immediately grabbed by the collar of his jacket and gruffly dragged down the hall by a dude with long black hair and a toothy grin. From there he was unceremoniously tossed into a room, where a smiling Gin awaited. "Hey, I need to talk with you about what happened," Gin said, smile growing just a tad colder. Luckily for Shiro, he noticed Grimmjow sitting at the back of the room looking impossibly bored.

"You mean like bribin' lil' kids to follow big ole men 'round?" Shiro innocently asked, seeing Grimmjow's head shoot up and eye Nel, who was still clinging to Shiro's leg as if it meant life itself, and then the room almost seemed to grow a bit brighter as the light bulb went off in his head and a low growl released itself from his throat.

"Ah, he only does that when he's mad," Nel commented passively, her pretty eyes looking up at Gin with hidden malice as she smiled sweetly, sending shivers down everyone's spine… Well, everyone except an angry Grimmjow, who tackled Gin. Candy fell from his pockets as he fell, and Nel moved at the speed of light. In only a few seconds, she was attached to Shiro's leg again, handing him a piece of licorice. So for the next couple hours Shiro and Nel watched the fruit of their labors as the two men rolled around on the floor, and after only a few minutes a few other people showed up, including a Szayel who was still eying the cute ball of evil attached to Shiro's leg, but other than that everyone was watching the comical men rolling on the floor… Until dinner time, when Gin's stomach growled and a well aimed foot found its way into Grimmjow's gut, sending the man flying off and into the wall, leaving a dent and an uninjured Gin getting up and smiling at Shiro and Nel as he skipped off to find food.

Just a normal day and they hadn't even started looking for Ichigo yet.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

So, I'm thinking about writing a crack Shanigami chapter just for kicks, tell me what ya think about that.

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitued if you dare to post them.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long, I just procrastinated…sorry again but here, a chapter. The next one will feature Urahara as the main character. Responses now.

JanusTheUnlucky7: Expect updates now that school's back on.

BonkaniBob: here ya go, Ichigo and how he's doing.

Booklover2526: I know right :D

Bookgal7: it means different things for different people, however I am talking about Urahara's 'briliant' plan to sneak actual crack into the air vents so that he can escape which will, of course, fail or at least backfire XD.

While Shiro was enjoying himself with seemingly insane people, Ichigo was running from an even crazier person who was calling this his 'rehab' after a long time locked up. For Ichigo, it was just him being chased by a woman armed to the teeth with any object she could find that might cut him.

"If this is as fast as you can run, then I might as well kill you," the woman called out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw a streak of black and instinctively ducked and rolled under the cat that had been aiming for his face.

"Stop. We're done for the day," Yoruichi called out. "And I don't care if you're only referring to me in your mind, it's Yoruichi-sama" she called as an afterthought. From there he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged through the forest back to the house they were currently occupying.

Ichigo hopped into the shower once they got back while Yoruichi and Cat went into the kitchen. Yoruichi had made it clear she was not cooking for him. If he wanted to eat, he could make the food himself, and if he wanted to starve, she would stab him with needles that gave him sustenance rather than real food. While in the shower, Ichigo hummed to himself in order to get his voice used to working again, and the steam he was breathing in kept his raw throat moist, so that his vocal cords wouldn't be sore in the morning. From there he went into the kitchen and boiled water for some tea and noodles. As he walked out, he noticed Yoruichi on the computer looking at long streams of numbers. His body slowly moved him towards it. The only indication Yoruichi gave of noticing him was a questioning smirk that Ichigo returned before his fingers flew over the keyboard, breaking apart the codes that made up the program she was looking at. After all, she was a nice person, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he felt like he had something to prove to her…because he didn't…right? Yeah. Right. There was a chime as the program opened up after Ichigo's hack-job, giving lists of names and positions of seemingly random people until his eye caught the name Urahara. Ichigo gave Yoruichi a questioning look that she just grinned at.

"He has a plan to run away before they connect the dots, and I need to deliver something. Lord Cat is in charge, and he'll keep you running and jumping while I'm gone, got it?" Yoruichi declared. Ichigo gave an uncaring shrug before moving to the kitchen for his now boiling tea water.

True to her word, Yoruichi was gone the next morning. However, so was Cat, so Ichigo just opened the door and went for a jog. It wasn't that he liked running, he had accepted that if he didn't run, he wouldn't be ready when he was put in the real world, and he also wouldn't be able to run from Yoruichi and the hair dye she had picked up from God-knows-where that was meant for him to hide his hair color. Ichigo saw the logic behind it, but he also saw the problem with it being green. Ichigo wasn't given any more time to think on the subject before he was tackled by something white moving at an extremely quick pace. The thing was the about Ichigo's height. As the two of them rolled down the hill that Ichigo was POSITIVE was NOT there before, a thousand thoughts rushed through is mind, mostly about how fast they were rolling relative to how much it would hurt because he was on the bottom. He came up with enough to bruise but not to break anything, right before they hit the ground.

For a split second, Ichigo entertained the notion that it could be something friendly above him, but that was chased away by the cold golden eyes staring down at him, and maybe the sharp teeth of the leopard had something to do with it. Either way, Ichigo was currently pinned down by a leopard that had decided that he was not food, but rather a chair. Thus, it was sitting on Ichigo's stomach.

"I'll call her off if you say something," Yoruichi's voice called from the tree above him, her smirk evident in her voice.

Ichigo made a move to glare up at her, but a warning growl from the big cat on him caused him to second guess that choice.

"Don't think I don't hear you when you hum in the shower, because I do," Yoruichi then added. "And it's Yoruichi-sama, you ungrateful little brat."

"I was under the impression that me hacking into a government employee list was my gratitude," Ichigo called up to her in Japanese, his voice cracking from underuse, and the big cat sitting on him.

"Meh, good enough," Yoruichi muttered. "Alright, you fur-ball, get off him."

The cat looked up at her as if she had just asked it to get off of a comfy chair, which she apparently had.

"Off, I said," Yoruichi snapped, glaring coolly at the big cat as it begrudgingly got up. "Well, let's learn English shall we?" she asked…told Ichigo as she hopped down from the tree she had been sitting in for most of the day, waiting for him, and offering him a hand up from the ground. Ichigo took her hand only to be yanked so that he was lying on his stomach instead of his back as she dragged him back. "By the way, where's Lord Cat?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo gave her a questioning glance saying that he didn't know, and she shrugged and dragged him the rest of the way back to her little log cabin as she chatted about how she was going to teach him this English stuff that made absolutely no sense… Well, nothing did with her, anyway.  
*(*((*

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them

Please review so that I know what you thought was funny and what was stupid. I won't know any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I know it's monday but it's also lunch time :D so heres an update and I would like to say I'm missing a few people who usualy review . did you guys die from eating or something over the break...either way I have a few new follows and favorites so :) sorry it's kinda short. Now to respond...

StalkNightPanther: I know, me too :D but I have to write them first so be paitent with me while I wring my brain.

Booklover2526: Here ya go a new chapter with BOTH twins XP

Bookgal7: keepin it up hope I see you this chappy.

%^%^%^

Things finally calmed down with Shiro after a few weeks of Gin constantly trying to attack him and Aizen telling them if they didn't work it out fast, he would lock them in a room together with children's T.V. shows until they could. So, under the threat of Barney and Friends, the two of them just forgot it. Nel continued to cling to his leg, and on occasion she would jump on his back. Szayel was still walking around with injection needles, but every time he got within five feet, Nel would let out a low and angry growl, so he just walked around hoping to get lucky.

"Shiro, I have prepared a team that will go out with you, if you're ready to leave," Tousen's voice spoke from behind him causing Shiro to jump slightly.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Look after the little ball of green energy while I'm gone," Shiro responded, moving to leave.

"I was under the impression that she was going with you," Gin called from the shadows of the hallway as he stepped out grinning like normal.

"Naw, Nel don't want to go with silver face and roaring kitty," Nel piped up from behind Gin, causing everyone to jump in surprise as no one had noticed her yet.

"Now what are you on about Nel?" Shiro muttered, looking at the younger girl in confusion.

"First time I met him, he yelled out a growl, so he can be roaring kitty," Nel responded, grinning.

"I think she is talking about Grimmjow," Tousen stoically stated. Nel just made a face to show that she didn't like his name.

"Hey, hurry up! I'm getting bored," Grimmjow growled as he walked by them without a clue about what just happened.

"Be as good as you feel like for everyone who watches over you," Shiro told Nel with a wink before he walked in the direction of the exit. After all, this was his first chance to find Ichigo with all these people and resources.

Then again, Shiro really should have read between the lines of his agreement with Aizen...

(#(((#((((((#((#)()-)))

While Shiro was about ready to murder everyone on the plane Aizen had cramped them into, Ichigo was about to fall asleep because of Yoruichi's boring English lessons.

"I don't like repeating myself kid, so pay ATTENTION!" she shouted as she flung a plate at his face. Ichigo of course dodged it, as he had gotten used to the woman's sudden mood swings that left even Cat confused. Ichigo just gave a 'hmm' to show that he had heard her. Yoruichi gave him a look that said 'shut up and listen' before she continued with her lecture.

*time skip*

Ichigo stretched his back as he stood up from the small floor level table he had been sitting at. "Ichigo, I'm going out for a bit to see if I can find Lord Cat. Don't burn anything, and don't wait up," Yoruichi said as she made a beeline for the door. Ichigo nodded, frowning because he was kinda worried about the animal as well.

"Good. Make some food and go to sleep after doing sit-ups until you can't feel your abs," she called as the door swung shut.

Ichigo did as he was told, but not before he noticed Yoruichi's computer had been left out and open... Probably a game she had set up. However, temptation wasn't something he was good at resisting, especially with computers.

Ichigo decided it would be good to look at airport security cameras so that he could see where the government agents had moved their base after he escaped, which is how he came up with month old footage of Shiro and some guy with blue hair in New York. To say that Ichigo's hopes soared would be an understatement, mostly because it showed that Shiro hadn't gotten himself killed yet. After that, Ichigo searched all over the cameras he had hijacked, looking for other signs of his brother. However, all he came up with was Shiro leaping from a car with a grinning guy and then running off. After that things started getting boring and largely spaced in frequency. However, Ichigo stumbled upon video from a private airport that he might have dismissed if it weren't for the bright flash of blue as it reflected sunlight streaming from outside: a particular shade of blue that he recognized from the airport security. Ichigo glanced at the time stamp on the bottom of the page as a test of luck for how long ago this was, and he found himself grinning even more as it stated that the video was from earlier that day.

Later that evening when Yoruichi came home, she found Ichigo dead to the world, lying with his head on her table and a soft smile gracing his lips.

my werewolf ate gummy lizard covered in jello slime and I got it on video and PED don't seem to be that hard, I just have to be active for an hour so go fitness :D

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitued if you dare to post them and for those of you who like making people happy, review :'{


	9. Chapter 9

Hey look, it's an update.

JanusTheUnluky7: Don't die on me now!

Booklover2526: 8)

(**(*(*(**(

Urahara looked at the small plastic bag full of white powder sitting in the palm of his hand and smiled as he thought of his plan…

Stick drugs in air duct that gets turned on at 10:00.

Sneak out before powder gets to him.

Come back to laugh and take blackmail shots.

Run to Yoruichi's house and hope that the people he had escaped from didn't come looking for him.

Enjoy dinner with the woman and the orange haired anomaly.

Should they come looking use blackmail shots.

It was a brilliant plan if it weren't for the fact that the air vents were going to be turned on at 9:45 that day.

Renji was just minding his own business around 9:45 in the evening when it happened….he saw a half woman half snakeboy running around the halls. So like all good guards he went to chase after it and promptly fell on his face due to the lack of balance as the world took on different shades and went out of focus.

In the meantime, Urahara was laughing like a maniac outside the compound at his plan when Cat came out wobbling and falling all over the place. Like a good manic he went over to check on the cat. However, the cat had some of the white powder in his fur and he decided that it was an awesome time to shake. Thus like all of the poor Urahara's plans, this one blew up in his face.

*((*(*(**((*(

Matsumoto was just chilling with her bottle of sake, labeled 'Water', when the powder reached her nose and she started laughing so hard she fell off her chair and kept laughing on the floor. Shuuhei ran into the room and fell over the laughing woman. **So like all infuriated women, Matsumoto promptly fell on top of the man who had tripped over her and landed face first. _Huh?_**

(**(*(*(*(*(

While all this was happening, all the captains were in a meeting. Things went downhill when the powder entered the room. Soi Fon ended up falling over Toshirou. Yamamoto ended up using his cane to beat up Shunsui. Kurotsuchi started talking medicine with Unohana. However, Kenpachi was seemingly unaffected but that may have been because he was watching this pink fairy looking thing run back and forth across the meeting room floor.

(*(*(*(*(*((*(

Hours later when the effects had finally calmed down, the captains and their subordinates were out for blood, and Kurotsuchi was looking for the cause. The cause, however, was on Yoruichi's back as she carried him to her house after finding him running nude with her cat through the woods shouting about the unfairness of life.

"Sir, excuse me," an airline worker called out as he caught hold of Shiro's arm.

"Can I help you?" Shiro asked, slightly irritated. The man paled but continued on ignoring the daggers coming from Shiro's eyes.

"This was left in 'lost and found' and the computer said it belongs to you," the man continued, holding out a small box to Shiro. Despite the fact that he didn't buy the story, he took the box and kept walking after the rainbow-haired people he was paired with.

"What was that about?" Grimmjow asked when Shiro caught up.

"Something or other about a box and computers telling him stuff," Shiro responded airily.

"Can I open it?" an excited kid's voice came from the suitcase in Gin's bag. The rainbow moved much quicker after that, almost sprinting to the car before hopping in and throwing open the bag to find a grinning Nel with a face full of candy.

"Nel!" Shiro exclaimed fuming.

"African dude said it was fine and helped me get in here," Nel responded before her eyes locked onto the box in Shiro's hand.

"You can't open it," Grimmjow suddenly stated.

"Why not?" Nel whined.

"'Cause I'm going to," Grimmjow responded, yanking the box from Shiro's hands and moving to open it. His hand wasn't even halfway to the box before Nel latched onto his face with her teeth and nails.

"GET THIS LITTLE HELLCAT OFF MY FACE!" Grimmjow shouted as Nel dug her teeth and nails further into the poor man's scalp and cheeks.

"Nel, I don't think it's healthy to eat 'rawring kitties' before you eat lunch," Gin said, grinning. Nel reluctantly let go, but not before 'accidentally' kicking Grimmjow in the ribs.

"Grimmjow, I think it would be a good idea to let Nel open it," Starrk advised.

"No way, after all the pain I've gone through in the last minute, I get to open it!" And with those words, Grimmjow threw open the palm sized box.

….

…

..

.

"Well?" Gin prompted.

"I don't know what it is," Grimmjow responded. Nel jumped up to see the mysterious box and what was inside it.

"It looks like a watch," Nel stated, looking down on it.

"No, it doesn't!" Grimmjow snapped, looking down on it again and suddenly dropping it.

"What now?" Gin asked.

"dddfsjfds" Grimmjow muttered.

"What?" Starrk asked.

"It's a watch," Grimmjow growled. Shiro picked it up to look at it before grinning.

"Nope, it's a jump-drive" Shiro said, taking the computer out of the bag in the middle of the car.

"Huh?" everyone else chorused.

"You take off the back, and then it pops out like a jump-drive," Shiro responded hooking it up to the computer.

"That's stupid," Grimmjow said as he craned his neck to see the computer screen. Shiro snapped the lid shut and took the jump-drive off the computer before putting the computer back in its bag.

"Well?" Gin asked.

"Well, it went well," Shiro responded, grinning.

"Don't make us tie you up again," Grimmjow growled. Nel growled in response to the threat.

"We need to go to Canada," Shiro suddenly stated.

"Why?" Starrk asked.

"The watch said to," Shiro said with a gin. Then he turned and stared out the window and to the buildings they were inching by.

"Yammy! Turn around and go back to the freaking airport!" Grimmjow snapped to the driver. The car suddenly snapped into another direction as they made an illegal U turn.

"I hope this is worth it," Gin said.

"Totally worth it. 'Specially since this lil' ol' watch came from my genius of a brother." Shiro grinned widely.

%^%^%^%^%^

It's still kinda short but I'm trying. I am now in Jazz band so I'm happy but it may take up some time. please review if you liked or if you think Jazz band is awesome or if you just love the Flute because I know I do.

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them but currently I may accept them just because of the lack of reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings, Ichigo and Shiro get to meet up in this chapter, please tell me what you think at the end. Responsing time...

JanusTheUnlucky7: I'm glad you think so, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

Bookgal7: It's fine and *glomp* I love you now, I will play whatever randome flute stuff you want to with you XD.

#$#$#$#$##$#$

Ichigo woke up to a grinning blonde man hovering over him. His first response was to kick said man off him and turn over to go back to sleep, but five seconds later the man was there again, so Ichigo settled for a staring contest at 6:45 in the morning. About fifteen minutes later, Yoruichi threw her bedroom door opened and froze at the sight that met her: Ichigo was glaring heatedly at Urahara, who was sitting on top of Ichigo and staring at Lord Cat, who in turn was still tripping over his own feet.

"Explain," she demanded, causing all the boys to jump slightly at her sudden, obviously irritated presence.

"It's just a harmless staring contest," Urahara said airily, waving his fan around like an idiot.

"I'm sure," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Ichigo just huffed before turning over on the couch he had dropped dead on the night before and pulling the blanket over his head.

'Mrew,' Cat responded, tripping over his feet again.

"Lord Cat's right, we need pancakes this morning," Yoruichi cheerfully called before she jumped on the lump that was the temporary chef lying on the couch. Of course Ichigo was too awake after that to fall asleep again, so he just stood up and walked to the kitchen to make pancakes.

"Make sure to put some Black Tea on, too," Urahara called after him. Then there was a loud 'clang' that showed Yoruichi didn't approve of the drink choice.

"Mint," she called to Ichigo, and Urahara groaned, but if it was in disagreement of the drink or pain Ichigo didn't know.

**time skip***

Ichigo placed the pancakes on the table and watched as Urahara made a grab for them, only to find a fork between his fingers as Yoruichi weld them with fury that wasn't made to be argued with. Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he went back to the kitchen and brought out a cup each of Mint and Black tea for the two arguing adults.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Urahara called out as he picked up the tea and gulped it down all at once, making Ichigo cringe as he remembered the bitter taste. Yoruichi just slammed her fork and knife down on the table to show that she was hungry and wanted the syrup for her pancakes, so of course Ichigo went and grabbed the bottle off the counter and placed it on the table. However, by the time Ichigo was ready to eat, Yoruichi was lying flat on her back and there were no pancakes left.

"Yoruichi~ I didn't get any~" Urahara complained loudly, voicing Ichigo's own complaints.

"SO!" Yoruichi snapped at the blonde. Urahara just pouted and picked up the unconscious cat that had been lying on the floor like his master.

"Even Lord Cat's upset about it!" Urahara lied through his teeth while shaking the poor animal. Yoruichi just glared at the animal of her ire before she grabbed the tea cup and drained it. Ichigo started to stand up but was suddenly pinned down by a blur of white, and he found himself staring up at the big cat once again as it sat on him obviously enjoying itself.

"Ichigo, you and the cat should go and run around outside," Yoruichi demanded as she shoved the 280 lb. cat off of him with one arm and half-dragged, half-flung him out the door.

Ichigo just stared at the door before he stood up and started jogging, the cat following after him.

(**(*(

"I'm bored!" Gin suddenly declared as they walked down the white washed halls of what once was the base of the crazy people who experimented on children.

"Me, too~" Nel complained before her head shot up and she started sniffing the air.

"Nel?" Shiro asked as the girl grinned wider than ever before and took off towards the entrance.

"KITTY!" she called as she took off.

"Huh?" all the boys questioned as the turned and followed after the small green ball of energy that had quite literally pulled the entrance door off its hinges. Needless to say, the sight that met them was weird, mostly because of the albino cat whose eyes were begging to be rescued from the kid that had pinned it to the ground and refused to let go.

"Um, Nel, I don't think the kitty likes that," Gin tried to reason with the girl who had started sobbing. Suddenly she started sniffing the cat. The poor animal looked mortified. Then Nel started giggling.

"The cat smells kinda like Shi-chan but sweeter," Nel proclaimed suddenly.

"Shi-chan?" Shiro demanded as all the other boys started snickering. Nel just ignored them and took off in a random direction after whatever smelled sweet.

"Does it smell like strawberries?" Shiro suddenly called.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nel asked, looking cute as Shiro tore past her.

#$#$#$

Ichigo was almost to the part of the forest where he sprinted when a white blur jumped him. He fell over and was promptly dragged into the nearest bush. Ichigo made a move to turn to see his attacker but a warning growl said not to. Ichigo all too gladly obeyed.

"Shiro, wait up~" someone complained loudly as a white copy of Ichigo broke through the bushes and looked around. Then a guy with white hair and another with blue hair caught up with him, panting and quietly cursing between breaths.

"Nel, sniff them out!" Shiro called.

"NO! NO! NO! Oh, there they are!" a little girl shouted. As she looked at the bush where the cat had pulled them, said cat jumped out, growling. Shiro just jumped at the cat and wrestled it to the ground. Nel in the meantime jumped into the bush and grabbed Ichigo's leg, dragging him from the bush and then putting his leg in an iron grip as she cuddled with it.

Five minutes later, Shiro chased the cat off and turned and grinned at Ichigo.

"How'd you get that watch to New York?" Shiro asked with a grin, only to get a fist to his face.

"That's for checking out military bases before looking for your brother," Ichigo huffed in Japanese before he sat down and let Nel cling to his waist.

In the meantime Yoruichi was sitting on her porch with a small smile on her face as she waited for the cat to come home; what she didn't expect was for the cat to come barreling through the edge of the woods and hide under her porch.

"I think that's a good sign," Urahara commented quietly as he drank Mint Tea with Yoruichi.

"He'll be back," Yoruichi stated, staring at the forest.

"You don't know that," Urahara chided to the grinning woman.

"Of course I do," she said, letting her foot come in contact with Urahara's face as she sent him flying. "And it's Yoruichi-sama!" she called after him.

Who want's to be the 30th reviewer, cause it's only a click away and a few button types.

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them.

I've been loosing viewers, are people getting borred or do they just not like it or is it just that people are forgetting?


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so here's the deal, I got a review that says I dragged the story on for a bit and then I noticed that I took ten whole chapters to explain so little so I'm sorry to all of you. Well from now on things should pick up and I sorta blame all of you for not telling me sooner XP. Well responding to all of you.

Booklover2526: I'm glad you liked how that went :)

Wolf Of The Nighty Moon: I would too if I hadn't seen him in years and the first thing he did was look at an abandonded bace.

JanusTheUnlucky7: Aww guess you missed that one, he was living with Yoruichi, I wouldn't put it past her to get him strawberry smelling shampoo.

Emmy bronte: I'm glad you liked it, I'm going to post twice a week now but I don't have a computer at home so it's hard to post them often, sorry.

Spiderlillyprincessa: I'm glad you like it, I hope this is up to par :).

Bookgal7: It's Yoruichi's 'cat,' I thought it was funny too.

blacklegend99: Thanks for that heads up and I love your 'to close to the crossfire' story, that's why I gave your note a second thought.

HappyNeko: No, Yoruichi knows that Ichigo's Japanese so wanting to be called 'sama' is all good.

Ichigo could almost feel the waves of irritation rolling off Shiro on the plane ride and he had to stop his brother from stabbing the blue haired man more than once. Needless to say when the plane landed Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Ichigo, welcome to America," the wavy haired male spoke up as they exited the plane.

"Thanks," Ichigo answered quietly making sure his English was thick with accent.

"Aizen should be here to pick us up soon, so just hold tight," Shiro piped up from behind him.

"Aizen... Shiro, that name seems really familiar to me," Ichigo responded in Japanese.

"Can't imagine why," Shiro murmured as a long black car drove up. Two men stepped out of the opened doors. One was an African looking man and the other struck Ichigo with a sense of familiarity. He had dark brown hair that was gelled back and a white coat on.

"Ichigo, meet Aizen and Tousen," the white haired male who was on the plane with them introduced. Ichigo wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly wanted very badly to run off in some direction to escape these men. As if sensing his uncertainty, Aizen gave him a smile and nodded his head to the car. Ichigo's body moved on autopilot as he got in the car as his brain worked to figure out just where he knew this man from.

# #

Ichigo was led to a room next to Shiro's that was colored an off white color with a bed, a table with two chairs, a mirror, a dresser, and an adjacent bathroom with a shower, bath tub, sink, and a few drawers. When he was finally left alone, and Shiro had dragged a clingy Nel off of him, he flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling until his door was swung opened and a man with pink hair all but jumped on top of him. Ichigo instinctively rolled off the bed and let out a string of Japanese curses at the guy…or girl….for freaking him out like that.

"I apologize for my sudden intrusion, but I heard that you were here and couldn't help myself and had to ask," at that point he paused dramatically, "will you allow me to draw about a pint of your blood for study?" Ichigo just shook his head and when the man moved to draw his blood without permission, Nel flew out from under his bed and attached her teeth to the man's arm.

"NO, YOU FAILED FREAK, I DON'T WANT YOUR DISEASES!" the man shouted as he ran around swinging his arm in a manner that reminded Ichigo of Urahara and his fan. Then a few seconds after that revelation, Aizen and Shiro showed up with a woman with long blonde hair behind them.

"Szayel, what have I told you about taking people's blood without permission?" Aizen asked calmly, but Ichigo caught the dangerous undertone to his words.

"I was asking, but when he said 'no' I was just going to take a few drops and this," at that point he gestured to Nel who was still clinging to his arm with her teeth, "came from under the bed and will. Not. Let. Go!"

"I think little Nel has it covered," Gin piped up from behind Aizen, smiling as always.

"Indeed. Whenever you let go, Nel, give me a call so I can further deal with this problem," Aizen said to the girl before he turned and walked out of the doorway and down the halls. Ichigo looked up to Szayel and gestured to the door with his hand and let his analytical gaze follow the man out of the room as he tried to figure out why all of this seemed so familiar. Then it hit him: Aizen and Gin along with Tousen were what stopped him from being able to escape with Shiro all those years back, and he had often heard his guards outside the doors talking about what a pain he was. Ichigo glanced at the door to his room. Even if it wasn't locked and this room was more comfortable, it was still a cell where he would be used to do who-knows-what again, and 'no' obviously didn't work with these guys either.

"Ichigo, dinner is in five minutes," Nel called from outside his door, startling him out of his thought process.

"Thanks," Ichigo called to her in English, but he still added the accent to it.

"Can I come in?" Nel asked, but before Ichigo could answer she ran in and jumped onto him causing him to fall over the bed.

"She's a little ball of energy huh?" Shiro's voice came from the door that Nel had unceremoniously thrown opened.

"Would you have it any other way?" Ichigo asked looking up to his brother's form in the door frame.

"Nah, it wouldn't be interesting any other way," Shiro responded as he walked into the room and flopped down on the bed with Ichigo.

"You have a deal here right?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know how deep Shiro had gotten him with these men.

"I just got to help find the guys who had you, and then we can go wherever we want," Shiro responded obviously not concerned with the fact that it had taken him years to find them before.

"Are we ever really going to be free to go and do whatever we want?" Ichigo didn't notice the words came out of his mouth until he noticed Shiro giving him a sidelong glance.

"If we're being philosophical then is anyone free do go and do what they want or does society hold us?" Shiro responded.

"I honestly think we hold ourselves back," Ichigo muttered.

"Nel's brain hurts~" Nel suddenly piped up from her place on Ichigo's stomach.

"Shiro's with Nel, it's dinner time and thinking gives me a headache," Shiro shouted hopping up form Ichigo's bed and making a move to walk out the door.

"You coming, Ichigo?" Nel asked.

"In a bit, I have a bit longer before I'll get hungry," Ichigo responded.

"Okay," Nel chimed and ran down the hall.

"You know, that's what we always told Mom when we wanted to say 'I'm not hungry,'" Shiro growled looking at Ichigo's thin form.

"Yeah, but I couldn't go without food even if I tried," Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright, just make sure you eat something soon," Shiro called as he followed Nel to the dining room.

*(*(

I have another chapter typed out, it just needs to be betaed so smile.

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for blaming you guys for my inability to move along a plot. It was a joke so please come back and tell me what you guys think because I got one review for the last chapter. Responding to that review:

Spiderlilyprinicessa: don't die on me after your the only one to review.

#$$##$$#

Shiro was irked to the extreme, and it wasn't just from the all-out food fight Grimmjow and Nnoitra had started with each other, which had covered everyone from head to toe in mashed potatoes and gravy along with some green beans; it was mostly because in the hour in a half during which this had happened, Ichigo never showed up. It would have been alright if Ichigo had and had eaten something, but he hadn't even bothered to show up.

"Ichigo!" he snapped outside his younger brother's door.

"Sh**..."** Nel's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What do you mean 'sh' Nel? He needs to go and eat something**!**" Shiro shouted at the girl through the door.

"Do you need the key?" Gin asked from behind Shiro, causing the teen to jump at the sudden presence.

"Do you have one?" Shiro hissed back**,** glaring at the door that his brother and Nel were behind.

"Just move over so I can unlock it**,**" Gin cheerily replied as he moved forward with a master key.

"I'll bite you!" Nel suddenly called out when the key was in the key hole.

"Now, Nel, that's not very nice," Gin chided, pouting at the door. The door swung open a moment later to reveal Ichigo passed out on the bed and Nel sitting on the floor with a puzzle made from paper and all the pieces in the wrong order.

"Nel, the pieces are supposed to go together**,**" Shiro commented**,** looking at what was supposed to be a flower resembling something that came from Van Gogh's imagination.

"Ichigo said it looked nice," Nel whined, suddenly looking very close to tears.

"Ichigo also said he would come and eat something, but he went and fell asleep," Shiro argued, moving to grab his brother.

"That's because Nel brought him some dinner," Nel stated, smiling like she did something amazing.

"I'm going to just go ahead and leave," Gin said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"The fox is out of the rabbit hole," Nel suddenly said in a mysterious voice as she darted under the bed.

"What?" was all Shiro could come up with after that.

"How much do you want to bet that he just planted a bug under that table?" Ichigo asked from his place on the bed.

"You're being weird and paranoid," Shiro snapped.

"Then prove it," Ichigo challenged.

"Fine," Shiro said as he went over and looked under the table. Sure enough, there was a small black electronic device there.

"What the?" Shiro murmured, moving to take it out from under the table.

"Don't move it; I don't want Aizen to know that I don't trust him," Ichigo called from where he was still lying on the bed.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Shiro asked, still staring at the bug.

"It's not activated yet. I'm not even sure if it's good to be talking to you about **this...**" Ichigo mused from the bed as he stretched and stood up.

"Why would he bug your room?" Shiro asked.

"I don't think there's a real reason to it; he probably just wanted to have it as a backup," Ichigo called from the bathroom he had moved to.

"I don't get it;" Shiro sighed as he fell back on the floor.

"I'm not explaining it to you right now; you should go ahead and go to bed anyway," Ichigo said poking his head out from the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Whatever;** '**night, Ichi," Shiro said as he walked out of his room.

"Mom, I hope you can see what you've gotten Shiro and me into," Ichigo muttered to no one**.** "Oh well, 'night Nel."

"**'**Night, Ichigo," Nel said from under his bed. Ichigo waited until her breathing evened out before he grabbed the laptop he had snagged from Yoruichi before he left. He started typing on it as he looked for the AWOL (Away WithOut Leave) members of the Japanese government who were in America, and he sent out messages to a pretty orange-haired girl who owed him a favor.

Meanwhile Aizen tapped his fingers against his desktop and stared at the picture of a grown woman with orange hair and a bright smile, standing next to two young boys with white and orange hair. His eyes narrowed as his brain worked on another way to keep them there after he had tied up the loose ends with the government agents that had used his plans for the two boys before he could. After all, he didn't want Ichigo and Shiro to know that he had planned out all the experiments that the two boys went through, especially since Shiro escaped before they could be finished and his blood-lust could be controlled.

"Sir?" Ulquiorra asked from where he was seated on the couch.

"What do we have on the Shinigami?" Aizen asked.

"Nothing except for a few false leads on their location," Ulquiorra said.

"I want you to find them; I need the twins to be chasing something that's not there so they have to stay here," Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra bowed his head and walked from the room.

"Can I just ask why the heck we need them in the first place?" Grimmjow complained.

"Those two together can do so much more than you could ever dream of; that's how I made them and why I made them that way " Aizen answered coldly, looking back to the picture on his desk.

"Then why do we need all these ruses to keep them here?" Starrk asked then promptly yawned as if speaking was too hard for him.

"Do you like being used by people who aren't as strong, fast, or cunning as you?"Aizen asked. Starrk shook his head before he closed his eyes and nodded off.

"Do you think Nel will be a problem? She seems to have taken a liking to the two of them, and she may do something drastic to keep them safe from us," Szayel commented, looking at the tooth-imprinted scars on his arm.

"All the more reason to keep them under lock and key," Starrk said without cracking an eye.

Ichigo smirked down on the meeting as he watched it on his laptop. He found it comical that they didn't notice the bug of his own that he planted, but they may have just been used to Aizen keeping a watch on them and had no reason to worry about constant feeling of always being watched.

"Game start, Aizen" Ichigo murmured as he received the girl's answer of yes to his request.

$$%&&

I cried for 15 straight minutes today because of a movie we had to watch in class called something along the lines of 'the boy in the striped pajamas.'

and in other news only a few more sentences til the next chapter is done.

Flames will be used to light my cave of already depressed solitude if you dare to post them.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back with another chapter and the next is with my beta as I type and you read :D I have new reviewers so I'm happy and stuff and now I think I'm just going to respond and get on with the story:

Emmy bronte: Ohh *hugs* you're sooooo sweet.

Booklover2526: I thank you for your kind words.

SpiderlilyPrincipessa: I know and I'm sorry it took so long for the plot to really start.

Aquarain: Oh, thanks and I hope you come back and read the next few chapters.

Guest: Yeah, I thought that too but then I figured that if a guy with lots of reasources just kidnapped me and offered to find my twin I would trust them too...actually I wouldn't...I hope.

! !

"Ichigo!" Nel called out excitedly as she charged down the hall and jumped on him, causing Ichigo to fall down on Shiro, who in turn fell on Gin.

"Nel, I don't appreciate bein' a human domino," Gin growled from under Shiro.

"Nel don' mean it; it just sorta happens," Nel responded from where she was cuddling with Ichigo's stomach.

"I don't care. Get. Off. Me!" Shiro growled. Nel giggled as she jumped up, dragging Ichigo with her.

"What did you want to tell me, Nel?" Ichigo asked the giggling girl.

"The rawring kitty said that I had to ask you if I could keep the anaconda that I found in my room this morning; so can Nel?" Nel's eyes sparkled as she spoke and when she finished she stuck her bottom lip out trying to be cute.

"Sure," Shiro said, grabbing Ichigo's arm as he dragged him down to the dining room to make sure Ichigo actually ate today.

"Are you sure we should let her keep a huge snake?" Ichigo asked, watching Nel take off down the hall, grinning from ear to ear.

"Please, if she can't deal with a little snake then I don't need her taking up space," Shiro said, throwing open the dining room door and pulling Ichigo in after him. Ichigo picked up a plate, put a few forks' worth of scrambled eggs on his plate, and then sat down while Shiro picked up a more adequate amount of food and grabbed two glasses of water before coming over and sitting down with Ichigo.

"You should eat something else with that," Shiro complained, looking at the small portion of food on his brother's plate.

"I've been fed through a tube for half my life and now you expect me to eat this country's crazy take of food immediately?" Ichigo growled in Japanese.

"Ichigo," came Aizen's voice from behind the two. Ichigo turned and nodded his head respectfully to the man. "I'm glad you decided to join us this morning." Ichigo scoffed and glanced over to Shiro with a 'its your fault' look.

"It's not my fault you decided that food isn't a part of life," Shiro snapped. Aizen just laughed and set a hand on both boys' shoulders.

"Ichigo, you should come and meet Ulquiorra; he's our technician, and I think that you two will get along well," Aizen advised, but something about his voice said that Ichigo couldn't refuse. Ichigo nodded, giving Aizen a small smile before turning back to the yellow blobs on his plate.

*CRASH*

"WHAT THE HECK, KID! I WASN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THE SNAKE!" Grimmjow shouted from across the room, causing everyone to glance up with curiosity and worry. Shiro and Ichigo both raised an eyebrow at the small form of Nel holding a large green snake.

_"_You said it would be fine," Ichigo growled in Japanese to Shiro.

"I did?" Shiro dumbly asked. He ducked just in time to miss his twin swing a fork at his face. Yikes!

"Go fix it," Ichigo growled. Shiro sighed but stood up and walked towards the blue haired eccentrics. Nel spotted Shiro and waved madly.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!" she called, running over to him without the snake.

"Nel, I know I said that you could keep the snake, but you can't bring large animals to breakfast," Shiro chided.

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo muttered from where he was seated across the room, but Shiro still heard him. Nel didn't and nodded to Shiro, grabbing the snake and dragging it back to where Shiro assumed her room was. Breakfast quieted down after that, and the first thing Shiro did when he got back to Ichigo was to purr and grab his eggs from him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Acting like a large animal," Shiro responded, grinning like a mad man. Ichigo hummed and moved to stand up, only to be pushed back down by a guy with long black hair and green eyes.

"I apologies, I am Ulquiorra," he greeted holding out a hand to Ichigo. Ichigo tilted his head a bit as he observed the other, but took his hand any way.

"Aizen said that your understanding of English surpasses your ability to speak it, so I don't have to worry about you keeping up; please come with me so that we can get to work," the man spoke without any emotion and stood up, not glancing back to see if Ichigo was following.

"Later, Shiro," Ichigo said, standing up and walking after the other man. Ulquiorra led Ichigo down the halls quickly and took quite a few unnecessary turns, proving to Ichigo that he needed an invitation to come down here in the future, due to the extra memory space those turns would take up. Pity for them Ichigo already knew his way down to the technology room without help. They eventually stopped in front of a door like any other.

"Please follow me," Ulquiorra said as he swiftly walked through the door and then through another door into a dark room only lit up by computer screens.

"Aizen says that he would like you to complete a few tests to tell how much your normal brain capacity has been altered; he also said not to purposely flunk the test because he would know." With those words, the man walked away, leaving Ichigo in the room alone. Ichigo walked over to the computer and sat down looking at the button on the screen that said 'start.' Ichigo pressed the button and worked through a few math problems varying in difficulty, and then played a few logic puzzles, which eventually led to him playing checkers and chess against the computer. When Ichigo was done with that, Ulquiorra immediately walked through the door; he then proceeded to lead Ichigo back to his room before departing once the teen stepped into the room.

"You're late," Nel accused from her place under his bed.

"Aizen's orders; I just went through a few tests after breakfast," Ichigo responded, flopping down on the bed.

"It's after dinner time," Nel complained.

"Did Shiro bug you?" Ichigo asked, not really caring that he had lost so much time in a dark room with just a computer.

"ICHIGO," Nel snapped, jumping up to his chest, effectively pinning the unsuspecting male as tears streamed from her eyes. "Does it not bother you that you don't eat? Because it bothers Nel and Whitie, and if you don't start eating right, you're going to look like the scary bean pole guy with an eye patch!"

"Nel, I'm sorry that I'm worrying you," Ichigo comforted the small girl.

"Promise you'll eat from now on," Nel demanded from her place on his chest.

"I swear to you," Ichigo responded, smiling softly.

"Hear that, Whitie? He promised!" Nel called, grinning as she hopped up from Ichigo's chest.

"You did wonderfully, Nel," came Shiro's voice from where he was hiding behind Ichigo's dresser.

"What?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Nel and me planned it all out. Now unless you want to be responsible for making a small girl cry AND breaking a promise, and if I remember correctly you always threw me into the river when I did that," Shiro explained, grinning like Gin as he spoke.

"You're such a jerk," Ichigo sighed as he lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Are you in here or my room tonight, Nel?" Shiro asked, walking out the door.

"Night, Whitie!" Nel called, jumping under Ichigo's bed. Shiro just chuckled and went to the room he resided in next door.

Not even a moment after Shiro's door closed, the form of a girl dressed in all black slipped down the hallway and into Ichigo's room.

! !

Review sweeties cause you came this far :)

I'm thinking about making this from 17-20 chapters long so things should start resolving soon.

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo yawned as he and Shiro walked down to breakfast with Nel and her new 'pet' trailing behind them. Despite the fact that he was extremely tired Ichigo was internally buzzed with energy, today things began to unfold and even if all he would be was a spectator it still filled him with energy as he thought about what would be happening.

"You seem strangely tired" Shiro accused.

"I was up late thinking about how to get out of you plan to make me eat" Ichigo responded.

"Nel's plan is full proof" Nel called from the floor and the snake Nel had recently came into possession of hissed in agreement.

"That's why I was up all night" Ichigo said smiling down at the young girl. They entered the breakfast room. Shiro immediately grabbed Ichigo's arm and steered him to the breakfast bar. Ichigo placed a few eggs on his plate and some pancakes if only to keep Nel from crying again. Once Shiro was sure that Ichigo wouldn't die of starvation today he dragged his colorful twin to a table.

"Where's Nel?" Ichigo asked noticing the small girl's lack of presence.

"Who knows," Shiro dismissed as he dug into his meal. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at his brother's lack of manners and turned his attention to his own food. Before Ichigo was able to try his eggs a loud high pitched beep went off again and again making Ichigo reach up and cover his ears from the sudden noise. Shiro in the mean time let his eyes land on Aizen who was looking at him from across the room as Grimmjow jumped up laughing and ran out of the room with a few others following closely behind. As suddenly as the noise had started it stopped leaving a confused Ichigo sitting with his quickly cooling breakfast.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked looking over to his brother.

"That was our security system, it should be taken care of in a short amount of time" Aizen's voice answered from behind the two teens. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder at the older man and took in the too tight smile on his lips.

"What should Shiro and I do?" Ichigo asked noticing his brother's tense shoulders and guessing that the sound reminded him of when he escaped a compound much like this.

"Just stay here if you don't mind" Aizen responded sounding slightly detached. Ichigo nodded and turned back to his breakfast. The sound of thundering feet came to his ears at one point and a few cases of shouting and growling but other than that it was uneventful for the twins and other people who had stayed in the dining room.

"I think it's safe to say you can leave now" Aizen said addressing the whole room and everyone filed out including Ichigo and Shiro.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked his brother who was leaning on him as if he expected his legs to give out.

"Course, just a little shaky," Shiro responded trying to sound tough but failing at keeping the shake out of his voice. Ichigo chose to ignore it and continue to lead his brother to his room where they both sprawled out on the bed.

"You should have been with me" Shiro murmured against his brother's chest where he was cuddling into.

"I think things worked out so much more interesting this way" Ichigo joked trying to get his brother to smile. The sharp pain in his stomach where his brother was nuzzling told him that Shiro would be fine.

"Did you just bite me?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"Maybe, maybe not" Shiro sighed hopping up from Ichigo's bed.

"I'm going to go pester someone, don't stay in here all day" Shiro said walking out the door.

"Poor Gin" Ichigo joked to no one.

"Fox face deserves it" Nel said from where she was under Ichigo's bed.

"Did you get it from her" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, snakey wants to go for a walk" Nel added looking at the snake on her lap.

"Go for it, but be careful" Ichigo responded. Nel ran out of the room but stopped at the door to toss Ichigo the jump drive his infiltrator had given her.

Ichigo smirked down at the little electronic device no bigger than a large paper clip that was about to bring down two of the most powerful organizations in existence.

Meanwhile, Aizen was pacing in his office. The things that the little sneak had grabbed were valuable but could also be stolen from any super store.

"They didn't access any computers either so they were just after the tech." Starrk said from the couch he was sprawled on.

"I don't understand the logic behind this" Ulquorria said from where he was seated in the room across form Aizen.

"Sometimes there ain't no logic," Grimmjow growled; "sometimes it's just for an energy spike."

"Energy spike" Starrk huffed from his place on the couch.

"That doesn't make sense" Ulquorria argued.

"So?" Grimmjow sneered.

"This person didn't trip our alarm system until they were on their way out and that takes hours of careful planning and a massive amount of energy to knock our system offline" Ulquorria stated.

"Like I said, it was for an adrenalin rush, no fun in getting caught while you're getting in" Grimmjow dismissed as if that explained everything.

"We'll meet on this later on, right now I want to let this sit until we get more leads" Aizen dismissed. Something told him that Ichigo was doing something but he dismissed it. After all, the boy had no way of doing anything without a computer and there was no way for him to get to one without Aizen's permission or knowledge. "Just what's really going on" Aizen murmured looking at the picture that rested on his desk.

"Don't you wish you knew Aizen" Ichigo muttered as he looked over the conference room that the man stood in.

"Night Ichigo" Nel said from under his bed where she had taken up residence.

"Night Nel" Ichigo responded as he hit the 'send' button and watched all the information move from his computer to the computer of the President of America because of Ichigo's masterful hacking skills.

!

look I'm sorry for the wait and all the errors and the lack of response to you, my beta has finals and can't look over chapters until she knocks them out. I'll get around to responding to both this chapter and the next one in the next chapter, sorry once again.

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them.


	15. Chapter 15

Shiro's head hurt, and it wasn't just a nagging kind of pain either; it was the kind that made him want to shoot himself to escape from it. Ichigo wasn't making it any better; Shiro had told him twelve times that his head hurt and to keep Nel's voice down, but noooo, Shiro's headache didn't matter on Planet Ichigo.

"He's been glaring at you for a while now," Nel said, looking over her shoulder to see Shiro's glaring face.

"If that idiot wants to stare at me all morning, he can," Ichigo responded, not bothered by his brother's normal behavior.

"Ichigo, would you come with me?" Aizen asked as he passed the colorful group. Ichigo glanced at Shiro to ask if it was okay, but was only met with a cold glare and mock bow before Shiro stormed off.

"Problems?" Aizen asked, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Just with his attitude," Ichigo growled. Nel looked from Ichigo to Shiro a few times before spotting Grimmjow and running after him, but not before Ichigo gave her a packet of raw sugar.

"Are you familiar with game theory?" Aizen asked as he started walking down the hall.

"Familiar is a loose term," Ichigo responded, moving to follow after the older man.

"Then we have lots to talk about," Aizen said, chuckling as they walked.

Xxx%xxX

Shiro sat alone in the breakfast room with waves of irritation rolling off him as he silently fumed over his aching head. Nel was nowhere to be seen and it was obvious that he didn't want company...unless you had blue or pink hair and then you would gladly sit at the same table as an infuriated potential killer.

"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked the glaring teen, his mouth full of bacon.

"I'll tell ya when your manners improve pussycat," Shiro all but growled.

"SHIROIFOUNDANOTHERSNAKECANIK EEPIT?" Nel's demanding voice yelled as she dashed into the dinning room. Shiro growled and looked around the dining room for an escape but was stopped by a strong arm around his waist. Shiro growled again glaring at Grimmjow.

"Manners," Grimmjow mock scolded, grinning. Shiro opened his mouth to retort, only to suddenly slam into the table as Nel jumped into him with inhuman speed and strength.

"Nel, what are you doing, barreling into me like that?" Shiro growled.

"IALREADYTOLDYOU!" Nel exclaimed.

"Nel, I can't understand what you're saying," Shiro said, glancing at Szayel and Grimmjow for help.

"Don't look at me for this; that twerp is your problem," Grimmjow said, keeping his eyes on the energetic girl as if she was going to attack him.

"I'm not about to give up on a perfect chance to observe the two of you," Szayel added, glancing up from the notebook in his hands. Shiro glared at the two before turning back to Nel and noticing a few remaining white crystals on her face.

"Is that sugar on your face?" Shiro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"YESICHIGOGAVEMESOMEANDTHENIC HASEDAFTERGRIMMJOWANDTHENISA WASNAKESOCANIKEEPI?" Nel rushed out.

"...Nel, we'll finish this conversation when you get over your sugar high," Shiro said, turning back to his plate, only to find it empty and Grimmjow smirking.

"Did you just eat my food?" Shiro asked, keeping his tone light despite the venom that dripped from his words.

"Yeah," Grimmjow answered, oblivious to the looming danger he was provoking. Shiro narrowed his eyes and was about to use the fork on his plate to rid the world of the annoying blue haired man when Gin sat down between the two males.

"Hey there, happy camper," Gin said, grinning as usual. Shiro glared daggers at and through the other man as his brain thought over the risk of taking both men on with just a fork.

"Gin, your messing with my experiment," Szayel complained.

"Too bad; Tousen isn't good for conversation, and nobody else will let me sit with them," Gin responded, flicking his tongue out at Szayel.

"HEYFOXFACE!" Nel greeted with a grin.

"Hey, Nel," Gin returned, mirroring the actions of the little ball of energy.

"You can understand that?" Grimmjow asked in shock.

"Course, I ate sugar when I was younger too," Gin answered, looking between the others at the table.

"SHIROI'MBORED!" Nel snapped, getting her looks from people sitting at different tables. Shiro just threw his head into the table and groaned before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Whats his problem?" Grimmjow asked, staring at the back of the other's head until the door closed.

"It has nothing to do with the flowers that irritate allergies I put in his room," Gin said, getting up and walking after the teen.

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, looking after the two.

XxX*XxX

Ichigo opened the door to his room and barely dodged the fork sent flying in his direction.

"Good morning, Shiro," Ichigo greeted his twin.

"You gave Nel sugar so that she would harass me!" Shiro accused, jumping at his brother.

"You made a fool of yourself in front of a dangerous man," Ichigo reasoned, ducking under his brother's attack and rolling over to his bed.

"You wouldn't keep Nel quiet," Shiro countered, standing up from where he had landed and brushing off his clothes.

"I can't keep Nel from talking just because you have a headache," Ichigo dismissed.

"It's not a headache! It's torture," Shiro whined.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, suddenly intrigued. Shiro glared at his brother before he stormed out of the room. Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed his brother into his room, where he promptly started sneezing.

"What's your problem?" Shiro asked, looking at Ichigo with his nose scrunched up and making cat like noise while sneezing Ichigo didn't respond; he just walked out of Shiro's room and back to his own as Shiro followed, intrigued by the change in attitude.

"WHAT'S IN YOUR ROOM!" Ichigo snapped after his sneezing fit had calmed down.

"It's just a normal room. What's wrong with that?" Shiro asked.

"You get headaches from allergies, don't you?" Ichigo said seriously, makinge Shiro feel stupid?

"Yeah, and?" Shiro asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I sneeze when I have allergies, right?" Ichigo continued, praying that his brother had enough brain cells to tell where this was going.

"Why is that important?" Shiro asked.

"Where did you get those flowers in your room?" Ichigo continued, still hanging onto the slim hope that Shiro would figure it out. The blank look on Shiro's face proved that his hope was futile.

"Why don't we just go to lunch," Ichigo relented, walking past his brother and down the hall to the dining room again.

The rest of the day went uneventfully until dinner.

(Dinner that evening)

Shiro suddenly slammed his fork down on the table, causing Ichigo to glance over at him.

"I'm allergic to those flowers!" Shiro exclaimed angrily. Ichigo let his head fall on the table.

"Flowers?" Nel asked as Shiro flew past her to get rid of the offending objects in his room. Ichigo stood up, waiting for Nel to finish her meal before following after his brother, and sneezing when he got near his room.

"GIN, GET BACK HERE!"Shiro'ss voice came from his room as Gin took off with the flowers in his hand, pausing to wink at Ichigo as he ran off with Shiro on his tail.

"What's happenin'?" Nel asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Ichigo got out between sneezes

XxX-XxX

I meant to post this Friday but had no internet. Deepest apologies.


	16. Chapter 16

I am soooooo soooo so sorry, I'm taking forever with updates, I keep going back and forth on the ending but the next chapter will be the ball beginning to roll again. Also, I've been doing all my updates from my phone so responding hasn't been an option for me, is there anyone who minds, because if there is I will do the extra work in order to respond, please tell me in a review or PM. Anyway lets read about pranks.

XxXxX

Shiro was awakened by something wet and kinda bumpy running across his face and snickers that followed. Cracking open his eyes, he saw Nel's hair and another shade of blue that signified Grimmjow's presence.

"What're you doin' in ma room?" Shiro muttered, trying to turn over, only to find another human's presence on his bed.

"Don't be like that," Gin's voice came from the other body he had just rolled over.

"Human scum better hurry up and scurry out of my room before they find out just how much of a morning person I am," Shiro growled, flipping over to the other side of his bed.

The shuffling that followed caused Shiro to sigh in contentment and start to fall back to sleep. He was halfway there when the wind was forced out of his lungs by a larger body landing on his back. Shiro sprung up from the mattress, causing the man, Grimmjow as he saw now, to unceremoniously fall off the bed and land on the floor with a grunt. Shiro then followed the action by swiping his feet under Gin's legs and forcing the other to fall; as Gin fell, Shiro placed his foot in the other's gut sending him flying into the wall. Nel, being herself completely, started running around the room making airplane noises.

"NEL CANNON!" Nel suddenly shouted and flew head first for Shiro, grinning the whole way. Shiro just caught her by her face and held her up to eye level.

"What are ya doin'?" Shiro deadpanned, looking at the smaller girl.

"I'm helpin' Fox Face and Rawring Kitty with a prank. Wanna help?" Nel whispered, looking seriously at Shiro.

"Nah, I got more important things ta do," Shiro said before grabbing the other men still dumbly lying on the floor and threw them outside before giving Nel a pointed look. Nel pouted but walked out of the room anyway. Once the door closed between Shiro and the others, he took a deep breath and flopped face first on his bed; five minutes later he was dead to the world.

XxXxX

Ichigo was not so lucky because Gin and Grimmjow were set on pranking someone, and Ichigo was second on the list. On the other hand, Ichigo was lucky that he was awake and, thanks to Yoruichi's random attacks, prepared for his door to suddenly be swung open and random people to try to jump him. Spotting Nel in the mix of movement, Ichigo just sighed and waited for the others to land on him while he calculated how much it would hurt to land like this; he came up with a bump on his head as he hit the floor.

"Ouch, what the heck?" Ichigo groaned.

"Shut up and let us put lipstick on you," Grimmjow growled. Big mistake on his part, Grimmjow realized, as Ichigo's eyes turned cold and both he and Gin were thrown off and out into the hall without their secret weapon, Nel, and the door slammed in their faces.

"Way to go," Gin said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know he'd get moody halfway into it?" Grimmjow mumbled dejectedly as he tried to glare holes in the door that separated him from an 'easy target'.

"Who's next on the list?" Gin asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't know, I gave the list to Nel," Grimmjow grumbled, looking around for someone else to target. Gin sighed and walked down the hall for breakfast, Grimmjow in tow.

In the meantime Ichigo smirked down at the little list in his hands titled 'Easy Targets for Pranks, By Grimmjow J. and Gin I.' Opening his door, Ichigo started walking down the hall and slipped the note under Ulquiorra's door, knowing that the other would know what to do with it.

XxXxX

Gin couldn't figure out what was up: he had gone to sit with EVERYONE and no one would let him sit without glares. Gin was used to glares when he randomly sat down without invitation, but these seemed REALLY angry, and he just couldn't figure it out. Grimmjow seemed to be in the same boat, so they ended up having to sit together at a dark table in the corner without any company.

"Alright, I'm ticked," Grimmjow finally growled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Ya think? Who do ya think'll rat?" Gin asked, looking around for a weak link.

"Why does that matter?" Grimmjow asked, looking back to the pudding on his plate.

"Then we can follow the verbal trail back to who got everyone upset with us and then we make an example of them; it's really simple, Grimmjow," Gin said, going back to his visual sweep of the room.

"Oh, I get it now," Grimmjow declared, grinning.

It took about an hour, but they eventually cornered a few guys who led them to another guy who led them to another, and eventually they ended up at Ulquiorra's door.

"HEY!" Grimmjow shouted while banging on the door. A moment later the door opened to a slightly annoyed computer freak.

"May I help you with something?" Ulquiorra asked calmly, glancing between the two in front of him.

"What did you tell everyone to make them so upset?" Gin asked with mock hurt.

"Only the truth that was delivered to me," Ulquiorra responded tonelessly.

"Delivered?" Gin questioned, keeping a hand firmly over Grimmjow's mouth to keep him from insulting the other before they had the information.

"Indeed, in the form of a paper you were nice enough to sign," Ulquiorra responded, paying no attention the red-faced Grimmjow, whose shouts were muffled by Gin's hand.

"Who gave it to you?" Gin asked, already knowing that it was the paper with easy targets.

"Ichigo or Shiro, judging from the shadow that passed over the door. Which is angrier with you?" Ulquiorra responded.

Gin and Grimmjow looked between one another and then grinned, glancing back at Ulquiorra. "Shiro," they both said at once.

"Thanks, freak, you might be good for something," Grimmjow said before turning and walking off.

"I do nothing for praise from idiots such as yourselves," Ulquiorra said with a huff, going back into his room to finish his game of chess with a smirking Ichigo.

XxXxX

I accept reviews and hugs...or hugs in reviews. Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them.


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo sat alone at the breakfast table with a book in his left hand as he forked scrambled eggs into his mouth with his right. Nel was sitting next to him, staring at her oatmeal as if she expected it to stand up and walk on its own.

"'Chigo?" Nel asked with a slightly strained voice, looking at the teen through her peripheral vision.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked distantly, without taking his eyes off the pages of the book he was engrossed in.

"You do know that even I wouldn't read Twilight right?" Nel asked seriously, sending hateful glares at the book Ichigo was holding.

"Pardon?" Ichigo asked, looking up from the pages at the small girl with a slightly baffled look on his face.

"The book your reading, it's a controversial book that deals with men that smell worse than Grimmjow, sparkle more than the knives Shiro hides under his pillow, and are hairier than Starrk's face," Nel whined.

"Nel, I don't know what you're talking about. The book I'm reading discuses legends that deal with things happening at twilight. It's not a book called Twilight about…what did you say again?" Ichigo questioned looking baffled.

"NOTHING!" Nel called out, sprinting out of the dining room. Ichigo stared after her for a few minutes before he went back to the book in his hand and his rapidly cooling eggs.

XxXxX

Shiro, however, was hanging upside down in a dress due to careful planning on both Gin and Grimmjow's part.

"GIN! YOU BETTER GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT BACK HERE BEFORE I FIND A WAY DOWN OR ELSE I SWEAR YOU WON'T REMEMBER WHAT PAINLESS FEELS LIKE!" Shiro shouted to empty air. There was a shuffling in a nearby bush, and a little rabbit jumped in, cocking its head at the teen hanging upside down.

"I bet you think this is funny," Shiro growled, looking down at the little rabbit. The rabbit just used its foot to scratch behind its ear before tilting its head at Shiro again. The bush shook a few more times, and Szayel's voice reached Shiro's ears.

"Here, little bunny, I know the needles hurt a bit and your brothers are dead, but that's no reason to run away~" Szayel called into the open air. Shiro sucked in a breath and looked down at the little rabbit that was looking warily at the bush it came from.

"Listen and listen well, you little ball of fluff, if you can get me down, I swear I'll hide you from the mad scientist," Shiro whispered urgently while looking down on the little fuzzball. There were a couple moments of silence before the little thing hopped over to the tree the rope was attached to and beginning to nibble on it. Shiro put on a smirk of early triumph, which dropped when the rabbit's nose shot up and it started hopping away.

"Come here, little bunny, I have a bunch of carrots for you," Szayel's voice came from the direction the rabbit was hopping in. Cursing his luck, Shiro started to whistle softly, trying to attract the rabbit's attention…and failing miserably. Sighing when the rabbit was out of sight, Shiro suddenly yelped when the rope gave away, dropping him to the ground. Grumbling softly about getting dirt on his dress, Shiro marched off to exact his revenge.

XxXxX

Ichigo sat quietly on his bed, room door open, as he waited calmly for his plan to begin. Orihime had already sent him confirmation that her boyfriend, a FBI agent named Uryu, was on his way over to pick up Aizen and his men, and that Tatsuki was here to collect his brother and Nel. Ichigo sighed and glanced at the clock sitting innocently on his wall that slowly counted down the seconds to this operation's end and tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" Aizen asked coldly from where he was standing in Ichigo's doorway.

"Not currently, actually things are starting to go right," Ichigo responded, looking at the other from under his bangs.

"What happened to your mother was an accident you know. She wasn't meant to die so soon," Aizen said with a bittersweet note to his voice. Ichigo scoffed and let a glare grace his features.

"Of course it wasn't meant to happen, but plans need room to breathe or else when they inevitably go wrong it isn't on such a large uncontrollable scale," Ichigo bit out, standing from his bed.

"Grand Fisher wasn't supposed to kill her and then try to take you, just take you and run. It was just a simple kidnapping ploy that went wrong and she ended up dead," Aizen dismissed as he continued to block Ichigo's only route for escape.

"He didn't even grab me, just stabbed her and walked off," Ichigo growled lowly, glaring at the older man.

"He was rightly dealt with, and all in all it was worth it. Now tell me what it is you have planned," Aizen said slowly and deliberately as he walked into the room.

"I may not be nearly as violent as my brother, but I assure you I am no pushover," Ichigo said as a smirk worked its way over his mouth, the clock struck 2, and the lights flickered out.

XxXxX

Shiro was just minding his own business as he walked out of Gin's room and left them hanging upside-down with makeovers, courtesy of Mila Rose, when the lights went out and a baseball bat struck him over the head. Then he woke up when all the air was forced from his lungs by Ichigo, who had tripped and fallen over his twin.

"Ichigo? Wait, don't move there's still a killer lurking around here," Shiro snapped, flipping them over and sprawling out over his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, looking at the hyper-alert form of his brother.

"I was knocked unconscious and dragged out here! That screams 'killer'! And, being as wimpy as you are, he's sure to kill you first," Shiro explained quickly as his eyes looked around the brush.

"That was Tatsuki. I asked her to grab you that way," Ichigo explained as he attempted to push Shiro off him.

"You did what now?" Shiro asked, looking murderously down on the younger male.

"NEL, Shiro has a snake for you!" Ichigo called out to the open air, and for the second time in ten minutes, Shiro's breath was forced from his lungs as Nel flung herself from the underbrush and tackled Shiro.

"Ichigo, when we get back inside, I swear..." Shiro growled.

"We aren't going back inside," Ichigo said cooly.

"Huh?" Shiro questioned, looking to Nel for assistance; Nel just shrugged.

"We aren't going back inside, and there isn't anyone in there even if we were. I sent the FBI information that allowed them to make arrests and ruin Aizen and all his plans," Ichigo said slowly, standing up and grabbing the wallet that was left behind when Tatsuki dropped Shiro off. Inside were three plane tickets to Canada, and Yoruichi promised that she would be there to pick them up when they arrived.

"What are we going to do then?" Shiro asked, slightly lost.

"Well, if you feel like following me with the tickets I've got secured, then you can come to Canada and live with Yoruichi, or you can take this ticket and sell it to buy one to go back to Japan," Ichigo said, handing Shiro his ticket.

"I'm not sure, Ichigo," Shiro said hesitantly, looking at his brother.

"You have until 4. By then, Orihime won't be able to keep our faces off the 'no flight' list, and you'll be stuck," Ichigo said with an air of finality as he walked away from the little ball of energy and his twin.

"What do you think, Nel?" Shiro asked, looking down at the little girl.

"Nel don't see any reason not to trust 'Chigo, and 'Chigo got Nel a ticket to go with him, so Nel's followin' 'Chigo," Nel decided, taking off after Ichigo.

"Screw it, if this fails I have every right to laugh in Ichigo's face," Shiro decided quietly before sprinting after his twin and Nel.

XxXxX

Flames will be used to light my cave of solitude if you dare to post them.

Please review and tell me what you think, when I don't get feedback ots almost as bad as getting a flame. :(


End file.
